Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art
The «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» is a cultivation technique formerly belonging to the Thirty Three Beasts God Sect, created by the Seventh Heavenly Way. This technique is special in that it is not only made up of thirty-three different smaller cultivation techniques, but practitioners of it can create a fake inborn true qi to replace the inborn true qi they were born with after it has dissipated. This appears to require absorbing the spirit energy of at least one member of each of the monster races that make up the Thirty Three Beasts. Each of the thirty-three beasts has its own chapter, which grants its own abilities, and each chapter has its own supplementary techniques. It appears that the practitioner must absorb the spirit energy of at least one of each of the thirty-three beasts, before they become a Third Stage Battle King, presumably through the various chapter’s supplementary techniques. Once this is done, the energies will merge, forming the Inborn Qi. Special Abilities The «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» has the ability to allow the cultivator to refine spirit beasts. This allows the spirit beast to grow faster, stronger, and improve in quality, as other beneficial effects on the spirit beast. Known Practitioners Thirty Three Beasts God Sect Floating Life Dugu Bai Thirty Three Beasts Assassin Organisation The version of the technique practiced by the Thirty Three Beasts Assassin Organisation is incomplete and corrupted, lacking the supplementary techniques. This version will cause those who practice the corrupted technique to slowly take on the aspects of the beast whose chapter they practice. It also contains a flaw that will allow one who knows the proper method to absorb the energies of practitioners of the corrupted version. Tyrant Song Corporation After capturing the members of the Thirty Three Beasts Assassin Organisation, White sent them to Medicine Master, with expectation someone will try to ransom them. True to White’s prediction, in less than a week, someone contacted Medicine Master. The ransom price set was the first two volumes of the «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» for two hostages. Medicine Master served as the negotiator on White’s behalf. After bargaining back and forth, the ransom was decided that the first two volumes of the «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» will be exchanged for three hostages. Song Shuhang Little Cai Little Cai was taught the «''Great Whale Chapter''» of the qi art by Song Shuhang Chu Chu Chu Chu was taught the «''Holy Ape Chapter''» of the qi art by Song Shuhang. Decoder Scroll At the end of the Battle of Clear Water Pavilion, Pavilion Lord Chu Two gave Song Shuhang a scroll made of animal skill, left in the Clear Water Pavilion by Blockhead Song. The scroll content was written in the Ancient language. Northern Great Emperor translated this scroll into simplified Chinese for Song Shuhang. *Step 1: *Step 2: *Step 3: :: After completed the above steps, please go to Step 9 *Step 4: :: Empty. *Step 5: :: Empty again. *Step 6: :: Empty again, freeing up enough space, to prevent accidents *Step 7: :: If you come back from Step 9, and already completed Steps 1, 2 and 3...... Then, congratulates you, you have achieved ‘one who is filled with knowledge always behaves with elegance’ realm. Goes to Ruism to acknowledge as teacher, «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» does not suit you. *Step 8: :: Do you who persisting in seeing this step, want to hit me very much? Come, hits me, injures mutually. I like looking that your this types want to hit me, but can’t beat me’s expression. *Step 9: :: Steps 1, 2 & 3 actually I’m fooling around * * * *Step 45 :: Congratulates you, insisted until this step and still didn’t torn the scroll, fellow daoist, my humble self admires your firm dao heart. Only cultivator with a firm dao heart such as iron, has the qualifications to open the buried treasure, enjoys the fruit of victory. The following enters subject -- If you already obtained from the All the World’s Monsters Together Become One Family their passed on from generation to generation rare book, and comprehended the «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''»’s rare book. Then, you have succeeded one-third. :: Then, you obtained this decoder scroll, and persisted in reading until the 45th step, you have succeeded two-thirds. :: Finally, you still lack one thing – That’s what you need to decode «''Copy''». On Decode Scroll records the method of explanation rare book. But in the explanation process, you need according to the content on «''Copy''», to rare book carry out sentence by sentence translation. :: This copy, spreads really broadly. Among the many worlds in All Heavens and Myriad Realms that are not dominated by mankind, is hiding a mysterious human organization. that’s right, its named ‘All the World’s Humans Together Become One Family’. You need to go to this mysterious human organization, obtains their inherited rare books, that is the «''Copy''» originally. How as to comprehend the «''Copy''» content, looked at your good fortune. *Step 46 *Step 47 :: Actually I also in some present world’s place, has established a ‘name classified’ school, they are having complete Beast God Corps legacy. You look for three big clues from All Heavens and Myriad Realms laboriously, collected «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''»’s full version, but others ‘name classified’ school, has the complete cultivation technique version. What kind, hears this news stimulation not? Doesn't spit blood? *Step 48 :: Since you can persist until this step, I disclosed a news again to you. You with great trouble collect all the bits to make a whole, decoded the data’s «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''», is old version ver. 1.9 cultivation technique. This version has a lot of flaws, but everybody in the ‘name classified’ school early on have exchanged latest model «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» ver. 2.0 cultivation technique. What kind of? Are you mad bro? *Step 49 *Step 50: :: but you don’t have to worry, old version ver. 1.9 «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» can be upgraded to ver. 2.0. So long as you can find cultivation technique upgrade package, is pressing the content on upgrade package, can promote perfectly, in does not affect your cultivation base and under the realm’s premise, the cultivation technique comprehensive improvement. Moreover, will not have left behind any repercussion. Cultivation Technique Upgrade Package 2.0, you are worth having. Want to upgrade ma? Want to get the latest «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art''» ma? If wants, seeks, I placed the upgrade package...... Beast God Corps dirtiest place. You understand. This place is very firm, so long as you have a mind, can definitely find it. List of Thirty Three Beasts Supplementary Techniques Living Item Main article: Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item Trivia Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Technique Category:Techniques